


Gone Fishing

by Argent_Vulpine



Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Epilogue mentions, F/M, Fishing, mention of Flayn - Freeform, some talking, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/Argent_Vulpine
Summary: Fishing. That's it. Just a little bit of fishing, some quiet time with Byleth, and a little bit of discussion about the future.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Seteth Birthday Bash 2020





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Fishing  
> I'm a little burnt out tbh, so this one is shorter than I'd wanted. But here, have some fluff?

The archbishop was in neither the audience hall nor the suite she shared with her husband. There were few places she could be, then, and on a morning like this, with clear skies and a light breeze, he took a gamble and headed for the monastery’s pond.

Sure enough, she was there, wearing the mercenary clothes she reverted to when she wanted to do something as just Byleth. Her legs were dangling over the edge of the little pier, feet moving back and forth. She was short enough that even if she stretched, the tips of her boots barely skimmed the water.

A fishing rod was already in her hand, the line cast. Another rod lay beside her, along with a tub of bait and a basket for the fish she caught. Even now she still liked to provide for the kitchens, though it had taken them a while to get over the shock.

Seteth joined her, easing himself down beside her so as not to disturb the fish. “I thought I would find you here,” he murmured, brushing a kiss to her cheek.

“Too nice a day not to get some fishing in,” she replied with a smile, yanking on the rod when she felt a solid tug. It took her a moment, wrestling with the fish, but she finally drew out a pike, unhooking it and tossing it into the basket with a practiced hand.

“Leonie sent us some rare bait she found,” she said after a moment, nodding toward the tub. “She asks that I make sure you bait your line properly, and hopes we use it well.”

“I shall have to write and thank her, then.” The new leader of Jeralt’s mercenaries had been the one who’d taught him about fishing for food, and not just for relaxation. She, like his wife, seemed to find more pleasure in the task when it produced good results, and he had come to learn that it was indeed nice to be able to provide for the kitchens with his own catch, knowing he was helping to ease their strain in some small fashion.

“Later, of course. Come now, love, let me see your technique.” Byleth glanced over at him with a small grin, clearly not intending to bait her own hook until he had completed the task.

He huffed softly, but his returning smile was fondly amused. Seteth took up the rod clearly set aside for him and worked the bait onto it carefully. Byleth gave a slight nod, approving, and then did the same.

They cast their lines on opposite sides of the dock. “I think, one day, I would like for us to retire and have a little house on a lake, far away from… all of this. We could fish whenever we wanted, and have a little garden. Something… quiet.”

He glanced over at her, a little surprised at the thought. “I know you do not wish to be archbishop forever,” he began. “You are not Seiros, after all.”

“No… I would like it to pass on, eventually. Once the reforms are complete and Fódlan is truly stable. That may not be for many years yet.” She gave a soft sigh. “But it’s a nice thought, isn’t it? Flayn could come and visit whenever she’d like.”

It was a touchy subject, his daughter. Flayn had stayed at the monastery for a time, but she had proven to them - most especially to Seteth - that she was capable of taking care of herself. After she’d received their blessing, she’d vanished, leaving to travel the world and see for herself what lay beyond the borders of Fódlan.

She wrote, from time to time, but the letters were sparse.

It had taken him some time, but he had eventually settled into the reality of his daughter being away. Still… it was a difficult reminder.

His sigh was heavy enough to startle the fish; the pond rippled from their splashes as they darted away. “I miss her, of course. And I think that would be a lovely way for us to retire, whenever that may be. But… you are right. I do not believe it will be for some time yet.”

And… they still hadn’t even discussed the idea of being married. Not really. It had been made clear on countless occasions that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And he wanted to be by her side, as well, for as long as they had together. Considering Sothis’ heart resting inside her, that seemed like it would be a very long time indeed.

Perhaps that was something that would need waiting, as well. The archbishop and Seteth, married while Fódlan was still unstable? No, that wouldn’t do at all.

He felt a bump against his shoulder and glanced down to see Byleth’s head resting there, though her gaze was still on her line. It was a gentle reminder that now was meant to be a relaxing time, a bit of fishing and quiet with just each other before they absolutely had to get back to work for the day.

Seteth smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. An hour or two would be nice, he decided, and focused on the task at hand.


End file.
